Memory Seishun no Hikari
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Second Morning |Japanese = Memory 青春の光 |released = February 10, 1999 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, digital download |recorded = 1999 |length = 20:00 (original) 25:32 (rerelease) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Daite HOLD ON ME! 3rd Single (1998) |Next = Manatsu no Kousen 5th Single (1999) }} Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光; Memory The Light of Youth) is the fourth single from the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 410,850 copies, and reached number two on the Oricon Charts. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. Lead vocals of this single were Abe Natsumi and Fukuda Asuka. Prior to this single's release, Fukuda shocked viewers of the television show Asayan with her decision to "graduate" from Morning Musume and continue with her studies. "Memory Seishun no Hikari" ranked as the #51 single for 1999. Tracklist Original Edition #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Happy Night #Never Forget - Fukuda Asuka #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Happy Night #Never Forget - Fukuda Asuka #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Instrumental) #Memory Seishun no Hikari (99.4.18 Live Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (last single) *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1999-02-07 ASAYAN *1999-02-12 Music Station *1999-02-16 Utaban *1999-02-26 Music Station *1999-03-23 Utaban *1999-04-02 Music Station *1999-04-18 ASAYAN Concert Performances ;Memory Seishun no Hikari *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Abe Natsumi Live Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Suzuki Airi *Dream Morning Musume Special Live 2012 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Danbara Ruru *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Murota Mizuki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Danbara Ruru *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Murota Mizuki ;Happy Night *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ ;Never Forget *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Single Information *Memory Seishun no Hikari **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki **Rap: L Da Headtoucha ***Main Vocal: Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka ***Minor Vocals: Iida Kaori *Happy Night **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Konishi Takao ***Main Vocals: Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka *Never Forget **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Konishi Takao ***Vocal: Fukuda Asuka Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 410,850 Cover Versions *An English cover was recorded by Tonya Kelly as "Memories" for the album Cover Morning Musume! *Abe Natsumi recorded a solo cover of the song on her debut album Hitoribocchi. Trivia *2nd generation member Yasuda Kei gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *Never Forget is a solo song by Fukuda Asuka for her graduation. Yasuda Kei later covered a rock version of this song for her graduation on the B-side of AS FOR ONE DAY. Additional Video Morning Musume 1999 Spring Concert ~ Memory Seishun no Hikari - pt 7 Memory Seishun no Hikari|Memory Seishun no Hikari (99.4.18 Live Version) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Memory Seishun no Hikari, Happy Night, Never Forget Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles cs:Memory Seishun no Hikari es:Memory Seishun no Hikari it:Memory Seishun no Hikari